Beat a Dead Horse
Beat a Dead Horse is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 15th case of the game. It is the third case set in Eurasia. Plot Anabel and the player went to Mongolia to investigate The Envy, only to find Russian geologist engineer Natalia Paskevich dead at Zaisan Memorial. The five people were labelled as suspects: Simeon Mezentsev (head of PlayCenter), Sarnai (farmer woman), Maggie Fairchild (wanderer), Delger (tour guide), and Ganzorig (horse breeder). While searching for investigations, Anabel and the player headed to the horse stables and found a identity card of Rachel Dunn, who was the victim of The Envy during the The Last Fantasy game illusion. Suddenly, Anabel freaks out when the snake attacks her. But the player kill it and managed to escape to the Eurasia headquarter. Mid-investigation, Taraji discovered that Natalia had been at Lunar Horse Restaurant shortly before her death. Later, Glenda got high on the cocains after breaking the laws of the drugs ban. The team was then able to find farm woman Sarnai guilty of the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Sarnai explained that when she had hired Natalia to work at horse stables, Natalia had broken the laws and killed her daughter Sumiyaa to have sex with Sarnai's husband Ganzorig. With pretended that the horse killed her daughter, Sarnai decided to exact revenge by killing Natalia, sneaking into the Zaisan Memorial during Natalia's tour and stabbed her with the sword. Judge Palamo sentenced Sarnai to 5 years in prison. During Map of Destiny (3/6), Anabel and the player went back to the memorial to investigate Simeon Mezentsev and found a restricted access card inside a bag of one of Simeon's employees in Lion Heart Security. Per Henri, the card proved that Lion Heart Security was guarding the satellite crash site. Upon interrogation, Simeon told the team that SoftCircle had hired his company, reminding Anabel that the satellite belonged to SoftCircle. Furthermore, Simeon said that SoftCircle was secretive about the entire affair. The team then talked to SoftCircle agent Yulia Chadov, who said that she had hired Lion Heart Security knowing that they were the best despite Simeon's background and that the satellite was part of a failed communications project. Meanwhile, Hao and the player searched for Glenda, who had failed to show up at her meeting with Hao. They then discovered that Glenda was preoccupied with playing The Last Fantasy game. After they met up with her in the lab, Glenda promised not to let the game carry her away. After all the events, Chief Fowler advised the Bureau to stay alert on PlayCenter's activities. Henri also tracked some of SoftCircle's payments with The Envy to Kazakhstan, prompting them to board the train to Ashgabat to hunt down The Envy. Summary Victim *'Natalia Paskevich' Murder Weapon *'Broadsword' Killer *'Sanrai' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes horse riding. *The suspect eats khorkhog. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes horse riding. *The suspect eats khorkhog. *The suspect has watched Mongolian wrestling. *The suspect is female. *The suspect has hair braid. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats khorkhog. *The suspect is female. *The suspect has hair braid. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes horse riding. *The suspect eats khorkhog. *The suspect has watched Mongolian wrestling. *The suspect has hair braid. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes horse riding. *The suspect eats khorkhog. *The suspect has watched Mongolian wrestling. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer goes horse riding. *The killer eats khorkhog. *The killer has watched Mongolian wrestling. *The killer is female. *The killer has hair braid. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Map of Destiny (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Eurasia Category:Copyrighted Images